1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to boot methods, and more particularly, to secure boot methods and methods of generating secure boot images.
2. Description of Related Art
A computing system performs a boot operation, which initializes devices and loads an operating system (OS) or a kernel by executing a boot image. If the computing system is booted using an unauthenticated boot image, illegal or malicious software may be executed in the computing system, and the computing system may be readily cloned.
In view of the foregoing, the integrity of a boot image is a component in system security.